Various protective covers, cases, and sleeves for portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, smart devices, media players, and portable computers, are known. Some designs provide additional protection to the device from damage, but do not permit use of the device when disposed in the protective cover. Other designs permit use of the device when disposed in the cover, but do not sufficiently protect the device from damage, misuse, or unauthorized use when handled by young children or infants. Furthermore, some designs allow the device to be slipped into a protective cover, while others lock the device within the protective cover. Protective covers, however, often are difficult to open to gain access to the interior of the protective cover and remove the device.
Therefore, there is a need for a protective case for a portable electronic device that is appropriate for use by infants and young children. In addition, there is a need for a protective case for a portable electronic device that is configured to be easily opened and easily locked closed. Furthermore, there is a need for a protective case for a portable electronic device to be configured with an ornamental and interactive design that enhances the play element of the electronic device.